the_changing_role_of_the_community_health_workerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Role of Community Health Workers in achieving the Millennium Development Goals
At the beginning of the new millennium, 189 countries signed the United Nations Millennium Declaration, which resulted in the setting of the eight Millennium Development Goals (MDGs)Global Health Workforce Alliance, Global Experience of Community Health Workers for Delivery of Health Related Millennium Development Goals: A Systematic Review, Country Case Studies, and Recommendations for Integration into National Health Systems. ''World Health organisation. 2010. Out of the eight, three relate directly to health; 4 Reducing Child Mortality by two thirds 5 Reducing maternal mortality by three quarters 6 Combating HIV/AIDS, malaria and other diseases. Note that the reductions are based on the levels in 1990. However, the major difficulty in implementing the changes required to affect these areas is access to healthcare. Many African and Asian countries are suffering from a shortage and maldistribution of professionally trained healthcare workers. However, many interventions that would make a significant difference, such as performing diagnostic tests, administering medication or providing information, could be done by CHWs with basic training. In this way they could bridge the gap between rural communities and the healthcare system. The One million community health workers campaign is an example of a campaign that aims to expand and accelerate community health worker programs in sub-Saharan African countries to meet the health related MDGsThe Earth Institute, Millennium Villages, World Health Organisation. ''One Million Community Health Workers. ''Online. Available from http://1millionhealthworkers.org/ 19th November 2014.. It highlights the impact community health workers have on achieving these goals. The idea is based on the use of the latest communications technology and rapid diagnostic testing being used to allow community health worker with limited training to link the rural poor areas to the broader healthcare system of doctors, nurses, hospitals and clinics. MDG4 - Reducing Child Mortality By investing in CHW and community based health care delivery, key health and nutrition interventions can be implemented/up-scaled. These interventions have the potential to save hundreds of thousands of lives annually, and would contribute significantly toward the achievement of MDG4. Field studies have shown that CHWs have the potential to reduce child mortality by up to 40% through treatment of pneumonia, malaria and diarrhea, and reduce newborn mortality by as much as 24%The MDG Health Alliance. ''NO MORE MISSED MDG4 OPPORTUNITIES: OPTIMIZING EXISTING HEALTH PLATFORMS FOR CHILD SURVIVAL. MDG Health Envoy. 2014 Assisting in family planning and promoting breastfeeding are also effective ways to reduce child mortality, easily carried out by a CHW. MDG5 - Reducing Maternal Mortality CHWs have been shown to be effective at community based distribution of contraceptives for family planning. It is estimated that there would be 80% more maternal deaths as their currently are without family, and that further access to family planning would continue to reduce maternal deaths. MDG6 - Combating HIV/AIDS, Malaria and other diseases CHWs can make a significant difference in the fight against HIV. They can retroviral therapy in rural and marginalised areas, creating a point of access to treatment for these people . Henry Perry referred to CHWs as a 'cornerstone' to HIV response. CHWs have the potential for huge impact against the fight against malaria specific mortality. Studies have shown simple diagnostic tests and administration of ACTs, in addition to encouraging the family to sleep under a bednet, can reduce mortality caused by malaria by as much as 60%.